Gaming machines, such as slot machines and video poker machines, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. EGMs, especially microprocessor-based gaming machines provide flexibility through software control and the ability to communicate data and download software. Some EGMs have an electronic display screen, e.g. an LCD screen, attached to the cabinet that houses the EGM. The electronic display screen is normally used to convey information to the game player. Various components may be mounted in the cabinet behind the display screen. In order to perform maintenance or trouble shooting of such components disposed behind the screen of the EGM, the screen is disconnected from operation and then physically removed from the EGM.